Mitch Dolgen
'''Mitch Dolgen '''is the secondary antagonist of AMC's The Walking Dead's season four. He is the older brother to Pete and a member of Caesar Martinez's camp before becoming the right-hand man of the Governor. History Background Mitch Dolgen owned an ice cream truck before joining the Army. He then decided to join and become a tank operator. When the outbreak occured he left his post in his tank, joined later by his brother Pete. Season Four Mitch Dolgen, along with a few others at his camp, find the Governor and Meghan Chambler and invite them to the camp. He later goes on a supply run with his brother and the Governor in which they find a cabin and raid it. The next day, Mitch reveals to the rest of the camp that Martinez's remains were found and that he must have gotten drunk and fell into the walker pit. Later on, Mitch, Pete and the Governor are again out in the woods and stumble across a camp of about ten survivors. Impressed by the supply load, Mitch says they should rob the camp but Pete refuses, saying they will simply find their own supplies, which upsets Mitch. The three return to the camp after it has been raided by another group and Mitch is furious, shouting at them they attacked the supplies would be theirs and now it is lost and is in the hands of another group. Mitch then mercilessly drives his knife into one of the camp's injured survivors. Later on, the Governor kills Pete and informs Mitch why. Mitch is visibly upset by his brother's death, but after the Governor tells him why he did it, he understands why it is needed to be done. Later, the Governor takes charge of the camp and Mitch becomes his right hand man. Mitch takes part in the Governor's assault against Rick Grimes's group at the prison. When Rick is attempting to negotiate with the militia and asks if the attack is what they want, Mitch replies that what they want is everything that Rick has and demands for him to leave. After Hershel Greene is executed by the Governor, he orders the militia to drive through the fences and kill every survivor in the prison to which Mitch follows his orders and signals for the group to start moving. Mitch uses his tank to knock down the prison's fences and destroy much of the prison itself until Daryl Dixon tosses a grenade down the tank's gun barrel. Mitch manages to get out of the tank before the grenade goes off but is confronted by Daryl, who aims his crossbow at him. Though he puts up his hands in surrender, Daryl shoots him through the heart and kills him. Personality Mitch Dolgen is a selfish, greedy and a docile person and is a hardened survivor who was willing to do anything to survive and was more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies. He is also very capable of cold blooded murder and is quite remorseless. Mitch was also possibly quite cowardly and also did not care for his brother that much, as he focus his loyalty to his killer and became his right-hand man. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male